This invention relates to a device for determining the timely delivery of compressed gas from compressed-gas containers for ejection and discharge tubes of submarines in which the compressed gas is suppliable via a system-controlled blowout valve.
In such arrangements the blowout valve, besides the actual opening function, must also fulfill a control function in order to eject the weapons in all submersion depths with predetermined speeds. Hence, it is necessary to greatly vary the throughput and thus the cross section of the outlet of the blowout valve in adaptation to the submersion depth in order to chose the characteristic of the compressed-gas delivery.
A control and measurement of the respectively adjusted course of the delivery of compressed gas from the compressed-gas container, in particular after servicing operations, is up to now only possible with the aid of an expensive measuring technique and therefore is hardly suitable for a quick testing in practice.